Golden Week
by Mochi-luver
Summary: It all started with a stupid bet. "By the end of this week, I won't let you go," Usui smirked with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "Damnit Usui! I will let you go!" Misaki declared boldly. Deep down, she knew it won't take him a week to win the bet. Slight AU.
1. Sunday Part 1

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama belongs to Hiro Fujiwara. This is a slight alternative universe.**

Misaki woke up to the sweet smell of breakfast wafting in her bedroom. With the sun gently basking through the narrow slats of the blinds, it was the perfect morning. She lazily shifted upright on her bed. Today was Sunday, her day off and the kickoff for Golden Week. This year, it truly did feel like the holiday. All student council duties and homework were done, school was closed, and her boss Satsuki was generous to grant her a week's vacation.

She would like to stay in bed, however the cry of her stomach demanding food won. Misaki quietly padded to the bathroom where she washed her face and brushed hair and teeth before she made her way downstairs. As she descended on the steps, the smell was stronger and sweeter. It reminded her of the pastries served at Maid Latte. She could hear the pan sizzling and plates clattering, a tell tale sign that breakfast was almost ready.

Misaki hastened her pace across the living room and to the kitchen. Each step corresponded with a smile growing bigger each time. The second her foot touched the tile floor of the kitchen, she called out, "Good mornin-AAAAAAAHHH!" Misaki was so startled that she backed into a wall, causing the book shelf near her to topple.

_CRRRRRRRAAASSSHHHHHHH!_

"Misa-chan is awake."

Before Misaki was the most absurd sight her eyes laid upon. If the president had any lingering effects of drowsiness before she entered the kitchen, then Usui cooking her breakfast was definitely an eye-popper.

Especially when Usui was wearing a small, pink, frilly apron along holding a flip spatula that was also pink in his hand. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Y-y-you...what...what are you...you," she trailed off, unable to comprehend why Usui was at her house this early in the morning. Misaki slumped to the ground, an automatic response for mind blown activities. Apparently her mind had not recuperated as well as she thought it should.

Usui had to hold back a chuckle at Misaki's response. It was so fun to rile her up! Most of the time she would explode into her fiery persona, however there were rare moments in which she can't make a passionate comeback and resorts to making the most original, comical, yet adorable facial expressions. As much as Usui wanted to preserve this moment, his mischievous side demanded him to tease her.

"I was beginning to think Misa-chan would not wake up so early."

There was no response, no reaction from the latter.

"Given how late Misa-chan stayed up last night, I was sure she would catch up on her beauty sleep."

Misaki's left eye twitch ever so slightly. Such action did not escaped Usui's gaze.

"As impressive as it may seem, I'm disappointed," Usui continued with a pout.

This time, Misaki responded and shot him a stern look.

"Had Misa-chan stayed asleep a little longer, I would have gone up to her room and wake her up with the Sleeping Beauty kiss," Usui stated with his trademark smirk on his face. "Now that would a _great_ morning."

She erupted into her explosive self. "YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!" Misaki shouted as she sprang up from the tile floor and grabbed the closest object from her right: a dining chair. She hoisted the chair over her shoulders with relative ease and was dead serious on hurling the poor furniture in Usui's direction. Her plan was dashed when her stomach growled out loudly in pain-strongly reminding her that she needed to eat.

Misaki gently put down the chair and turned away from Usui, feeling embarrassed by her hunger pains. This time Usui chuckled and sauntered over to Misaki. "Get some breakfast, okay?" he whispered in her ear. He received a palm that roughly pressed into his face.

* * *

Misaki slightly shivered when she saw the twinkle in his eyes. He was still wearing that damn pink apron was obviously small for him. It was a present her sister got for Misaki when she was enrolled in a home economics class last year. Fortunately the apron was spared from cooking atrocities because her classmate took it upon herself to do the cooking while Misaki was left with washing dishes.

"Lighten up Misaki," Usui said. "There's no need for you to be tense. It's only eight in the morning."

Misaki rolled her eyes. It was _only_ 8am. So many things can go wrong and perverted once Usui plots his usual shenanigans.

"Such negative behaviors will not be tolerated," he chided jokingly. "Especially when your master worked hard to make breakfast for his maid." He placed the plate before Misaki and took all her will not to gag at his comment.

The overall presentation of breakfast was cute by Maid Latte standards, however she questioned the syrup drawing on the pancakes itself. It was a detailed drawing of Usui that looked like it was copied from a magazine shoot. It didn't take someone clueless in romance or flirting of any kind to know that it was a hidden, suggestive motive.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she exclaimed as she used her knife to point at the semi-lewd drawing.

"I'm so glad Misa-chan is observant. Thanks for acknowledging my fantastic artistic skills," Usui retorted as he calmly began to cut his own pancakes.

"Answer my question!"

Usui ignored her. "Tsk, tsk. Misa-chan should eat her food before it gets cold. You'll hurt my feelings if you don't."

Misaki huffed in frustration; she wasn't going anywhere with this conversation. While she eyed the pancake suspiciously, she noticed Usui also added cut fruits on the side. Maybe breakfast wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Both were halfway eating their breakfast when Usui decided to break the silence. "I wanted Misa-chan to have me for breakfast," he declared proudly. At that moment, Misaki was drinking her glass of orange juice Usui poured out before. His bold statement made her choke on the juice and made her cough harshly. Juice sprayed out across the dining table. Usui quickly moved his dishes away from the airborne juice, but the pink apron he was still wearing got wet.

"Look at what you made me do!" Misaki gasped as her coughing spasm finally finished. "I wasn't expecting Misa-chan to react that way," Usui replied with a slight frown. While he wore the apron for pure amusement, he didn't anticipate the clothing article to get stained. "What do you expect? Your perverted comments always catches me off guard!" Misaki snapped as she rolled her eyes.

Unknown to Misaki, Usui had a small smile on his face. "At least I lived to my namesake," he said quietly. "What was that?" Misaki asked. He shook his head. "I bet Misa-chan has a burning curiosity why I am wearing this apron," he grinned widely.

"Nope! I think I'm good!" she interjected.

"It's because I wanted to feel Misa-chan all over me. Especially her scent," he continued.

"GAAAH! I did NOT need to hear that!

"I also like how it clings in all the right places."

Two blocks away, a neighbor walking his dog heard an indistinct shriek.

* * *

While the apron was in the wash, Misaki used this moment to escape upstairs and take a shower, leaving Usui to clean up the kitchen. Her face was flushed and her heart was beating faster than a bullet train. Having Usui in her house in the morning was definitely not good for her health and sanity. With all his bold remarks, Misaki was glad he didn't tease her on her sleep wear. Thank God for T-shirt and pants. She did not need to endure another round of comments about her night outfits and how revealing they are-more or less.

She had enough of his snide remarks for one day. It was bad enough her weekend had to start with Usui making her breakfast. Misaki, fully aware of his stubbornness-one that matched her own-knew he would refuse to leave her side all day. Who knows what he has plan for the day?

That was the question.

_No, _Misaki realized. That _wasn't _the question. The real question was _Why was Usui at her house?_ It wasn't uncommon for Usui to visit her home, but it was strange that her mom or sister hasn't raised any ruckus about their antics. What's going on?

Misaki intends to have these questions answered. She would not drop the matter until Usui confessed.

* * *

"So what are you doing here?"

Short, sweet to the point. Misaki was proud of herself to ask him without blushing or stuttering.

Usui stared at her as if he was gauging he reaction.

"You don't remember our bet?" he countered smoothly.

"Bet?!" she exclaimed. Misaki was sure he was messing with her mind again. "What do you mean by a bet Usui?"

"The one we made yesterday," he answered cooly, unaffected by her growing fire aura.

"What? What do you mean?"

Ignoring her feeble replies, Usui continued. "The bet we made on Saturday night at Maid Latte cafe," he trailed off.

Suddenly a wave of memories flooded Misaki's mind. She gasped. "That was real? I thought it was a dream!"

"It was no dream Misa-chan," Usui grinned.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Saturday_

_ The Student Council room was filled with male adolescents care free to the world or responsibilities revolving around the average high school student. Or so they liked to think since most were procrastinating on the paperwork and were anxiously waiting for the big hand to strike twelve. It was 3:25 pm, only fifty-five more minutes before they were free of their Student Council obligation and enjoy their Golden Week._

_ At the front of the room, Misaki was diligently working on her paperwork, clearly using her time wisely and efficiently. For twenty-five minutes, she had endured the fidgeting and restless behavior her fellow student council members displayed. Misaki did her best to ignore it, but now it was getting on her nerves as well. She raised her and look at the clock. 3:29pm. Just one more minute and she would let them out early. Of course, they would have a lot of ground to make for on Monday two weeks from now. _

_She could still faint cheering and whooping down the hall after the Student Council stampede out of the working room. At last, she could work in peace for another thirty minutes before it was time for her shift at Maid Latte._

_ Misaki barely finished reading a sentence before soft footsteps walked towards the door. "Oh no," she groaned quietly and attempt to concentrate on her work before he sauntered in. She quickly duck her head down to read the report. It was a futile attempt both Misaki and Usui were aware of. Sadly, Usui took advantage of it._

_ Without another world, Usui plopped himself to his favorite side on Misaki's desk and pulled out a lollipop from his pocket. He unwrapped the sweet so slowly it succeeded in irritating the president. _

_Oh God. Can this Saturday afternoon could get any slower?_

_After he popped it in his mouth, Usui sucked on his lollipop loudly._

_Apparently it can._

_Then he started making low moans._

_ Misaki badly wanted to stand up and flipped her desk over. Toppling Usui certainly has a high appeal, but the high stack of papers on her desk begged to differ. Eventually she resigned her work and glared at Usui. "What do you want?" she demanded. Usui did not respond. He took the candy from his mouth and slid it into her mouth._

"_Now that I have shared an indirect kiss with Misa-chan, I'll see you at work. Don't be late," he replied as he hopped off her desk and sauntered out of the classroom._

_ She stared at his retreating figure. Misaki liked to think she was used to his antics, but somehow he managed to outdo himself every time. _

_ Work at Maid Latte was busier than usual. Her boss, Satsuki declared to have a tourist theme and organized to promote the event. By the time Misaki was at her shift, business was crowded than usual. Apparently her boss went all out to attract travelers during the holiday. _

_ Misaki nervously looked at her costume. She was wearing a dirndl, a traditional German dress. She was used to wearing a bodice over a blouse thanks to her maid uniform, but the cut of the blouse was low for her comfort. Damn Erika and Honoka. They knew the dirndl was one of the options Satsuki planned for the event and they ensure Misaki would get that dress._

_Now she would have to endure the teasing and snide remarks from the part time cook Usui._

_Great. _

_ From the locker room to the dining area, she got bombarded with compliments from her coworkers, employer, and Aoi. Interesting enough, Usui did not emerge out of the kitchen. It was only when she made the last turn before the dining area, her arm was tugged and pulled her away from the entrance._

_ The culprit revealed to be Usui bearing a very naughty grin on his face. "D-Don't you dare say anything perverted outer space alien!" she stuttered, trying to regain some dignity and confidence._

_ He cocked an eyebrow, clearly amused by her declaration. "What if I do dare?" he challenged. "Let's make a bet Misa-chan," the cook proposed._

"_What kind of a bet?" _

"_A very simple one," he responded. She rolled her eyes. Nothing with Usui is ever simple._

"_For this whole shift, you must not touch me."_

_Misaki widened her eyes. "Are you kidding me?"_

"_I kid you not. It's very simple. You cannot touch me and this includes shoulder punches, shoves, and shin kicking. Now, do we have a deal?"_

_Finally! An opportunity in which Usui could give her peace!_

"_You got yourself a deal!_

_The bet was easier said than done. Usui took it upon himself to wolf whistle nearby whenever she walked into the kitchen with orders in her hand. She managed to endure the humiliation until he made a comment that she should try serving German food to him in that outfit._

_That earned him a swift kick in the crotch. It was only when he was crippled on the ground when she realized two things._

_One, she only had one minute left before her shift was over. Hence she lost the bet._

_Two, she didn't know what would happen if she lost. _

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

"So that's why you're in my house," she accused. "When I lost yesterday, you stated I have to spend Golden Week with you. I thought I would have to visit your apartment, not the other way around."

"Misa-chan is so mean!" Usui mock pouted. "It happens that Minako-san personally ask me to take care of her daughter since she could not cook for herself."

Misaki frowned. She clearly forgot that her family was gone. Her sister Suzuna was on trip with her classmates and her mother Minako had a busy shift at the hospital for two days straight, then a nurse conference that would take place for the remainder of the week. She may be a young woman of many talents, but cooking was not one of them. There was not way she could survive without spending money on processed food for a whole week.

"So you're a babysitter," she replied flatly.

"Mmm, babysitter sounds too childish," he protested, "I prefer it as reverse role playing. 'The Master is now taking care of his Maid' for a whole week. Though don't worry Misa-chan, Master will make sure this whole week will be a memorable one."

"I highly doubt that. What can you possible do to make this vacation a memorable one?" she challenged.

In a swift move, Misaki found her back against the wall with Usui looking down at her. "Easy. By the end of this week, I won't let you go," Usui smirked with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "Damnit Usui! I will let you go!" Misaki declared boldly. Deep down, she knew it won't take him a week to win the bet.


	2. Sunday Part 2

**I cannot express my happiness enough to see **_**Golden Week **_**has a positive reception! Thank you those that fave and follow to this story.**

**For those that are unfamiliar with Golden Week, it is a period from April 29 to May 5 in which Japan celebrates four national holidays in a week. Many Japanese people observe this time by traveling throughout the nation and abroad. In this story, the dates and days will correspond to the 2013 year. Currently, the date is April 28 (Sunday). I will also explain the national holidays as the story progress.**

**cybercorpsesnake & Guest:**** Thanks for your support!**

**takumigasukidayo:**** I agree! Chapter 2!**

**Magica Ring:**** Hey! It's great to see you again. That's for Usui to know and Misaki to find out. As always, thanks for reading and supporting me. =]**

**Kamissiok:**** You are too kind. I did revise the minor mistakes from the previous chapter and I'll do my best to have little to no grammar errors for future chapters.**

**PriestessXRitsu:**** It was a typo, but now it's fixed. Thanks for bringing it to my attention.**

**nekoXloliXneko:**** I'm glad! Now the fun continues. ;]**

**Kid:**** Thanks! It's my first time writing humor. I'm glad you like it.**

After his manifesto Usui managed to drag a reluctant Misaki to accompany him with grocery shopping. To Misaki, it was quite ironic on two accounts. She knew grocery shoppings on Sundays were harrowing, especially when it's before a major holiday. Moreover, Usui hardly shops for himself. His vacant fridge was proof of that.

When she asked why they were going food shopping, Usui commented the Auyzawa family food supply was low. He argued it would not be enough to last for the week, let alone the following weeks once Golden Week was over. It would be unfair to her mother and sister when they return to a house scarce with food.

Misaki didn't expect him to be thoughtful towards the wellbeing of her family, however she wasn't convince that was the whole truth. There had to be a catch somewhere.

True to the Usui elemental surprise, he added his own plot twists to the errand. First, there was no grocery list. Usui revealed he knows which ones needed to be restocked, but he forbade Misaki. Instead, she would have to guess the grocery. To complicate the errand, he arranged their playground to be at a completely different market. The Ayuzawa family frequently shop at the local street markets due to short traveling distance, cheaper prices, and the quality of freshness found in the products.

Previous experience taught she was screwed in either case. Resisting Usui would be futile because that outer space perverted alien always gets his way. Following Usui would be equally annoying and caused her more unwanted stress from his shenanigans. With much hesitation and dread, Misaki walked with Usui out of the neighborhood. Much to her dismay, they went to the train station to reach their destination.

After a ten minute walk from the terminus, they arrived a supermarket at least two stories high. Oh yes, Misaki was regretting it even more. It only got worse once she stepped inside.

The president felt overwhelmed by the crowds, the annoying techno music, and the large, obnoxious advertisement signs looming over the people's head. Misaki felt unsteady and intimidated by the sight before her. Instinctually, her hand gripped Usui's upper arm. Such action did not escape his gaze.

He thought it was endearing that Misaki relied on him as her rock. For all her tough talk and exasperation towards him, he was still the one she turns to. Pride swell inside as she clung to his arm. He badly wanted to wrap his arm around her frame and gently massaged her upper arm. His strong desire to protect her and assuage her were eclipsed by the reminder of the scheme he orchestrated.

For now, Usui swallowed his temptation. Someday, he will make that a reality. Replacing his yearning for a lascivious grin, he slowly turned his head and looked down at Misaki. In return, she shuddered under his gaze.

Throughout their unorthodox relationship, both developed a profound bond to read each other's thoughts.

Well, more or less for Misaki's behalf. The outer space alien, on the other hand, was a different story.

However, there were very rare moments when both can look at each other and know their thoughts were synchronize.

An instance such as this prove they were aware that it was game on.

* * *

Misaki led the way as she started at one end of the store. Behind her was Usui wheeling a shopping cart. Suffice to say she was nervous. Yes, it was ridiculous that she would be nervous for a shopping trip. Although, it was a completely different story especially when she was shopping with Usui.

In a store she has never been inside.

A very large store with at least three levels, complete with escalators and lifts.

Not to mention it was crowded thanks to last minute shopping before most businesses are closed for the holidays.

Great. Just great.

"Start shopping Misa-chan~! We don't have all day!" Usui sang. To her dismay, he started singing that damn refrain over and over again.

"Shut up! I'm getting to it!" she snapped. Feeling irritated by his stupid song, she hurled the first item in her reach into her cart. Usui blinked at the item. Canned shitake mushrooms.

"Wow Misa-chan! I never knew you have a penchant for canned goods. I thought your mom doesn't approve eating such foods. Especially foods loaded with preservatives from questionable origins," he slyly commented as he picked up the can.

Her eyes bugged out once she realized her error. She quickly snatched the can from his hands and returned to its place in one swift motion. "Damnit Usui! It's bad enough that I have to play this stupid game of yours! I can't concentrate with you hovering and commenting!" she yelled out.

This time, Usui's eyes opened and his mouth formed a perfect little "o."

"What?" she demanded.

"We have an audience," he chimed in.

True to his word, there was a growing crowd within a meter and half surrounding the couple. It was remarkable that the aisle was wide enough to accommodate a decent crowd and their shopping carts. If drawing a crowd was bad enough, then the murmuring the audience were saying was worse by Misaki's standards.

"_Is it a lover's spat?"_

"_For a second, I thought she was going to hurl that can at the poor boy. Poor baby..."_

"_This is better than the dramas! Their chemistry is superior to the acting on T.V.!"_

Misaki flushed from her embarrassment. Before Usui could add colorful commentary, she huffed in annoyance and stomped out. The crowd quickly parted for her. Many sworn they could literally see a demonic aura surrounding her and were confused to see the young man cheerfully tailing after her with an empty shopping cart.

* * *

It took little time for Misaki to understand how the game works. If she correctly chooses the right grocery, then nothing happens. If she selects the wrong item or gets the quantity wrong, then Usui initiates ridiculous penalties such as swerving the cart from her reach or forcing her to chase down the cart. Fortunately for her, this only happened twice.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop Usui from staring at her. She twitched and fidget under his gaze. As she walked down each aisle, Misaki sworn he crept closer each time.

Her hypothesis was proven true when she stood before two brands of rice flour. One was cheaper than the other and to add more confusion, the box stated it was non-glutinous, while its counterpart it was glutinous. Misaki wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. What was the difference between the two? The president tried to recall biology lessons about the protein composite, but she had a distinct feeling that it does not apply to rice flour. Goodness, for someone who pays attention to details in her work as the student council president and a waitress, her observation skills for the simple things in life needs to be worked on.

She remembered buying both before but Misaki couldn't recall which one her family prefers.

Since she was so deep in her thoughts, Misaki's "alien-senses" were hindered. Usui quietly snuck behind her and adjusted his height in order for his head to hover her right shoulder. It amazed him how focus Misaki can be. As admirable Misaki's concentration can be, he concluded there were better subjects she can pay attention to.

Like him.

"Conflicted are we?" he breathed into her nape while his hands lightly brushed against her arm.

Misaki shrieked. Loudly. In the process, the arm Usui touched raised in the air. She was clutching the box too much for its comfort. Any longer, the box might erupt and spray the powdery flour on the dysfunctional couple.

Usui straightened himself and plucked the box from her death grip. "Mochiko Sweet Rice Flour," he read aloud. "Misa-chan I think-"

Before he the outer space alien could continue, Misaki shoved the other box in her hand to his face. By catching him off guard, she seized the moment to run. "Decide for yourself!" she shouted. She agilely dodge the cart traffic going against her and the hoard of slow walkers. Time for payback. Let him finish the damn shopping.

* * *

Sunday afternoon found Misaki in a peculiar situation. She was in the middle of a battlefield in the produce section at a supermarket of all places. Taking a safe refuge at the leek shelves, she observed the ferocity and hostility other shoppers exhibited towards each other. There was bickering, shoving, and snagging for the fresh fruits and vegetables the spring season has to offer. The dog fight among veterans known as housewives and those that happen to shop at the most unfortunate, yet busiest time before Golden Week begins.

It was a testimony for the survival of the fittest. The Social Darwinism theory just got real.

Usui sure had a funny way to spice up Misaki's weekend starting from absurd bets to pancakes and pink aprons, a stressful grocery scavenger hunt, and now to a war zone in a market.

Not that she asked him to make it more exciting.

As the fighting remains at its zenith, Misaki decided to make herself comfortable among the leeks. Known as the scariest person at Seika High School, she found it ironic to be the one cowering like her fellow male classmates. While she was waiting, her thoughts drifted towards her mother and sister. She wondered how were they faring with out-of-town business. It was really thoughtful of her mother to be concerned for her and had someone watching out for her-even if it was the perverted outer space alien. At least he's cooking for her.

Despite of her unusual situation, it was a nice break from Usui. Yes, she would have to deal with him for a whole week, but if she can get away during brief periods during the day, she supposed it would be all right.

Now the question was: how long could this peace can last?

Her unspoken question was answered when she felt two fingers poked both sides of her stomach. Misaki squeaked, drawing a small attention of shoppers when she abruptly stood up. "Don't do that!" she interjected.

"Sorry," Usui replied with a grin. It did not take a genius to understand he was not sorry.

In response, she rolled her eyes and glance towards the cart. It was relatively full; apparently Usui gave up with his game and finished the shopping. Serves him right. "The produce is my last stop," he explained. "Once I picked up a few items, we'll be on our way." From her spot, she watched Usui calmly wheeled the cart into the war zone. Some spectators watched in awe as he literally walked through as if the chaos was nonexistent. It was like he was superhuman, maybe even an alien one spectator claimed.

Misaki rolled her eyes again and muttered "Show off."

* * *

While waiting at the cashier stands, Misaki took the liberty to inspect the groceries. First, there were apples. Typical. No doubt he would do a puppy-eye beg to make her cut them into the rabbit shaped apples. She also recognized familiar products found in the shelves and refrigerator. Then she saw a box of lollipops and pocky.

Really?

She only has enough money for the necessities. Misaki turned to Usui. "You do realize I have a certain budget for groceries," she stated. "I can't afford this." She picked up the lollipops and pocky and dumped in his hands. "Put it back," she commanded.

Usui returned the items into the cart.

"Usui!"

"No te preocupes. Voy a pagar."

What the Hell did he just say? "What did you just say to me?" she asked, but her question was unanswered.

After placing the groceries on the conveyor belt, Misaki noticed the cashier stands were too cramp. Initially, she opted to leave the line and wait in a less crowded area. She was hesitant to escape, but when she saw a wallet in Usui's hand, she was convinced he was going to pay.

Misaki quickly moved from the cramp space and into a space with food booths. There was rows and rows of food booths. A whiffed of the food made her stomach growled. Misaki was amazed by how much time has passed from a mere shopping trip. Employees were handing out free samples and she took advantage of the opportunity. The cashiers were remarkably slow, especially with the one before Usui. This gave her ample time to eat before Usui returns. She collected these samples which constitute as a light lunch. Hunger problem solved.

* * *

Usui waited patiently as the poor cashier was still scanning the food from the customer before him. What did not help was the curt and impatient attitude of the customer and sluggish performance of the cashier, who was also getting cranky. Thanks to his innovation, he and Misaki managed to fit most of the groceries onto the conveyor belt. To distract himself, his gaze fell to a poster advertising Shin Ramyun Black. On the poster, it contained a couple happily enjoying the food.

It reminded him of the time where he and Misaki shared a ramen bowl for that couple obstacle course. He missed that fun time. Perhaps he should do it again. Usui smirked. Yes. He can definitely plan something for lunch.

By the time he was given the receipt and his cart was filled with groceries in plastic bags, his plan was already formulated. Highlights of his plan includes an outdoor ramen stand and speaking in a foreign language that would drive Misaki crazy.

Oh boy! It would be fun!

His enthusiasm was short lived for it deflated when he found Misaki. She was eating the samples handed out to her. Usui pouted. The lunch plan was foiled involuntary by Misaki's hunger, but no matter. There was always dinner. Usui grinned deviously.

Feeling slightly uneasy, by this instant change of expression, she inquired, "What's with the pout, then that creepy scheming grin?"

"Nothing Misa-chan," Usui retorted with a fake, bright grin. "We're doing with shopping now, so let's bring this home."

With plastic bags looped in each arm, the dysfunctional couple left the supermarket, leaving an outrageous legacy for employees and customers to share and retell for the next three weeks.

* * *

"There, that's the last grocery," Misaki announced as she closed the pantry. The ride back was unusually quiet. She guessed even the perverted outer space alien could get wiped out from taxing shopping errands. She walked to the living room where Usui was sitting.

"Thanks for grocery shopping with me. I really appreciate the help and for you paying for it. How much do I owe you?"

He smiled. "Misa-chan doesn't owe me money. I was happy to pay for it." Misaki sigh in relief. "But," he continued, with his trademark smirk gracing his lips. "Misa-chan does owe me a dinner noodle date."

"What the-I never said or do anything that enabled you a dinner noodle date!"

"I originally plan to do it for lunch, but dinner works as well," he continued. Usui glanced at Misaki. "Of course, if Misa-chan is still adamant of repaying me back, then the dinner can be her treat!"

Misaki smacked her forehead. It's been a _long _day for her.

* * *

It turns out dinner was takeout Italian food from a popular cafe near Usui's residence. They ended splitting the cost: she paid for her own dish and he paid likewise. The pair made a quick stop at Usui's place before they walked back to Misaki's home.

The food was good, but not good the dinner arrangement. There were candles, a bottle of Italian soda with two glasses, and an I-pad propped up playing the Disney movie _Lady and the Tramp _with Japanese subtitles. _So this is why we went to his place, _Misaki realized.

Apparently he ordered the same dish as Misaki had. Usui dumped the food into a large plate. Armed with a fork in one hand, he used his other arm to loop Misaki around her waist and settled her on his lap. There were countless times where Misaki tried to free herself from Usui's clutches. To her dismay, he kept an iron gripped and it grew tighter and more intimate each passing attempt.

It wasn't until halfway through the movie when she figured out Usui's motive. He wanted to reenact that spaghetti dinner scene. To her horror, the alien managed to find a very long noodle piece. He started gnawing off at one end and offered her the other side. He locked his gaze with Misaki, hypnotizing her in trance state. It was super effective; resistance was futile for Ayuzawa Misaki.

She didn't realize how close their faces were until the last second. At that time, Usui's hand on her waist has loosen and she used this slack to push herself off his body. The force caused the spaghetti to snap. Most of the strand landed on Usui's face. He was shocked by the unexpected event to realize Misaki bolted to the kitchen and returned with a napkin and her own fork and plate. Dinner after that fiasco was remarkably dull.

Once dinner was cleared, Usui announced he was leaving for the night. "You're not staying?" she asked, attempting to mask her relief. "Not unless you beg me stay," he coyly. "I'll be more than happy to keep Misa-chan's nightmares at bay."

"Okay. No. That's just too creepy. Please tell me you don't have a key to my house."

No comment.

"Are you kidding me? You have a key? HOW?! How did you barge in my house this morning?"

"Misa-chan is too mean!" he pouted. "It happens that Ayuzawa-san wanted me here early this morning. She gave me a spare key before she and Suzuna-chan left. So I took the liberty to make Misa-chan breakfast."

He sighed. "I respect Misa-chan's privacy. I would never do anything disrespectful despite all the teasing I do."

Misaki had no comment, too shocked to retort.

Usui stood up. "It's getting late. You should get going to bed. We have big plans tomorrow," he added with a grin. He walked towards the door and opened it. Before he made his exit, Usui turned his head at Misaki. "Nos vemos mañana cariño," he stated as he pulled the door behind him.

Misaki immediately locked the door and groaned. That alien sure loves to mess with her mind and speak to her in a different language. He does have point. If he has plan strenuous as today's, she better get some shut eye.

**In case anyone was wondering, ****Usui was speaking in Spanish. Should I continue to have him speak small, short phrases all for the sake of annoying (and secretly swooning) Misaki? Spanish is not my native tongue, so if there are any fluent Spanish speakers reading this, feel free to correct my grammar. ^^**


	3. Sunday to Monday

**Shout out to all readers that fave and follow this story! Thanks for giving **_**Golden Week **_**a chance. =] Also, don't be afraid to leave a review! Feedback is very important for me so I can improve and produce quality work.**

**Since there are interest with Usui speaking Spanish, I will have him conversing more. Again, Spanish is not my native tongue, but I will do my best to be grammatically correct. If you see an error, please let me know.**

**cheerwinesherbert:**** ¡Gracias! Usui speaking Spanish sounds very alluring, no? ;]**

**Primo:**** Don't worry about your English! I really appreciate the review. ^^ Usui has many tricks up his sleeves, I'm sure he'll get his revenge/way somehow. xD I would love to have him speak in another language, but I'm not as knowledgeable as I am with Spanish. Also, I think Misaki would not be able to recognize the language. To her, Usui speaks very fast, so she would have a hard time comprehending his sentences. You're very welcome!**_** Thank you**_** for reading it.**

**Jane-sama:**** ¡Gracias chica! Estoy contenta saber mi español es bueno. =] **

That night, Misaki had trouble falling asleep. Already, her poor nerves were snap from the exhausting shopping and dinner fiasco earlier. She was too tense for any relaxation. She laid on her bed, tossing and turning, feeling to restless to let sleep overcome her. So many thoughts were racing in her mind. Different scenarios of what Usui could be plotting for tomorrow. Series of events pertaining to her impending humiliation and his never ending perverted cunningness.

There was no doubt she was bothered by being left in the dark. She hated the unknown because it meant losing control. Losing control of her life. Misaki valued stability and order as her life philosophies. Throughout her time with Usui, he represented a hurricane of instability and chaos. Little by little, he shattered the stronghold she built for herself.

She disliked that about him.

Along with him speaking in a foreign language.

Damn him for making her confuse and lost.

And saying it so sultry.

Wait, did she just admit Usui has a sultry voice?

Misaki groaned and scrunched her pillow. She wasn't supposed to think like this! Usui Takumi is a pervert. A perverted outer space alien. There is nothing seductive about him, especially his blonde hair, green eyes, intelligence, and his height. She slapped herself for such devious thoughts.

Damn pheromones. Damn hormones. Damn these chemicals for making her succumb to a stupid lovesick teenager. She was above that. She was better than that. She has no time to fall in love with a perverted alien.

_Stop thinking about these thoughts,_ she chanted mentally.

After a minute or three of clearing her mind of unwanted thoughts, Misaki wondered what language Usui was speaking to her. She knew it couldn't be English or any of the other Asian languages. The demon president replayed the conversation in her head, but it was no use. He spoke very fast for her to decipher a word. It sounded like one big blur of words. It was too difficult to do a possible web search.

Misaki sighed. Damn alien for making things difficult for her.

Glancing over her alarm clock, she noticed it was 11:58pm. She should at least get some kind of sleep. Whatever tomorrow holds, she will all the energy her mind and body can muster. Misaki closed her eyes. To her surprise, she easily drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

_ Misaki found herself at the crazy produce section. Only the produce section looked less like a department store more like an arena. Instead of fighting for fruits and vegetables, the shoppers were engaged in a Pokémon battle. There were multiple battles playing out throughout the stadium. Crowds were cheering on the fights and multiple big screens were capturing the fights. _

_It was loud and noisy. Most definitely not Misaki's cup of tea._

_ Suddenly, all the screen focused on Misaki herself. She quickly realized that she was at the epicenter of the arena floor. She attempted to escape, but two of the shoppers swooped in at her side and dragged her upstairs. For some reason, she made no attempt to shrug them off. The three trekked up a long, winding set of stairs. _

_ As they walked, there were cheers in anticipation for the next match. It grew louder and stronger with each progressing step. After a lengthy plight up the stairs, Misaki managed to get a good look at her surroundings. She was at least a 100 meters over the arena. Her captors released their grip on her and quickly disappeared._

_ Then she looked ahead. There was a lone person sitting on a throne. She couldn't see the face, but the person stood up from the seat and the crowd went wild. The mysterious person walked towards her. There was a cape attached to the person and it was billowing the wind she sworn it did not exist at least two seconds ago._

_ It was not until that person was three meters and a half away from her did she recognized the clothing. A dark navy blue dress uniform with a freaking cape attached to it. Also accessorized with a matching commander hat and two white gloves. There was only one person who wore that costume..._

"_USUI!"_

_ The stranger lifted his cap, garnering a wild, positive reaction from the audience and confirming her suspicions. Somehow the alien managed to remove his cap in slow motion, complete with rose petals and the infamous shoujo sparkles in the sunlight._

_What. The. Hell._

_If that wasn't enough, he did a hair toss as if he was a model. Misaki watched a tuffs of golden hair swayed back and forth in its majestic glory. "Show off," she muttered again. _

_ In a dramatic shonen fashion, he sweeps his right arm to the side and reveal a belt with Poké Balls attached to it. "Misa-chan," he declared. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" "WHAT?!" Misaki screamed, but her shout was eclipsed by the roar of the crowds._

_ Out of nowhere, there was an emcee that sounded dangerously like Igarashi Tora. "Peasant challenger-Maid Ayuzawa Misaki will now battle reigning champion Master Usui Takumi!" the emcee announced in a condescending tone. Yep. Misaki was very sure that was Igarashi._

_ WIth his words, it dawned on her that she, of all people, would be engaged in a Pokémon battle. "Wait, what?" she protested. "I never agreed to this! I don't even have Pokémon! And why was it announced that I'm a maid? I'm a maid waitress at Maid Latte!"_

"_That's because you are one," Usui retorted._

_ As he snapped his fingers, a swirling glow surrounded Misaki. Like all magical girl transformation sequences, her casual clothing morphed into her maid uniform. On her apron, there were six Pokémon balls. "Transformation complete," Usui smirked. "Now we're ready to battle my dear maid! Show the master what you got!"_

_ Like a Pokémon pro, Usui swiftly grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt and tossed it into the field. "Volcarona go!" he cried out._

_The Pokémon revealed to be the ugliest, moth-like creature she ever seen._

"_EEEEeeKKKKKKkkkkk!" she squeaked in horror and surprised. "What the heck is that?!"_

"_Volcarona, my dear Misa-chan. It's your turn to summon your Pokémon."_

_ Misaki gritted her teeth. Now, she was no expert on Pokémon. Her basic knowledge comes from watching the first and second season television series as a kid. Like all 90 kids, she memorized the 150 Pokémon by heart. With the exception of Mew, Pokémon number 152 and beyond were a lost cause for her. She remembered the each weakness all Pokémon types have, but she knew Pokémon has changed over the last ten years._

_ She had no idea what type Volcarona is nor she knew which Pokémon she had in her possession. _

"_What's this? Is our peasant challenger unable to fight?" Igarashi sneered. "Where's the ferocity? The passion? The demonic aura?" _

_Igarashi's stupid comment made the crowd murmured._

"_Ugh! Shut up Igarashi!"_

"_If she was smart enough, then she would have look at her right and see the statics of Volcarona," he continued._

_ Misaki huffed, but still heeded Igarashi's advice. Looking to her right, one of the screens transitioned from a camera recording her and into a Volcarona statistics chart. Apparently it was a bug-fire type and it was at level seventy-five. Her eyes widen. Level seventy-five?! Oh great. How the Hell will she beat this Volcarona? _

"_Time is ticking away Misa-chan," Usui taunted. _

"_Tch!" Misaki reached for a random Poké Ball and hurled it. "Go!" she screamed and the crowd cheered. The battle was on._

_ Adrenaline surged through her once she released the Poké Ball. Suspense gripped her as the unknown Pokémon revealed itself. _

_ The Pokémon took form of a Squirtle. She sighed. It was a water type, hopefully that could give her some advantage. Though, there is something off about that Squirtle._

_ To her surprise, the Squirtle turned around and it revealed to be Suzuna cosplaying as the Pokémon! Her head was sticking out on the upper torso of the costume. Suzuna gave her sister a small wave. "Hi Onee-chan," she greeted softly._

"_Suzuna?! Wha-How-" Misaki spluttered._

_ Suzuna shrugged. "I supposed to battle this ugly moth Pokémon?" she questioned as she jerked her head to her opponent. Misaki nodded. "I don't know my Pokémon team. Had I known, I would never sent you out." She paused. "Suzuna, please tell me you can beat this level seventy-five Volcarona."_

_ Suzuna huffed. "Nope. Sorry. I'm a level thirteen Squirtle." Misaki's heart sank. There was no way she would let her sister fight Usui, "But," Suzuna continued, "since it's for my sister, I shall do my best."_

_ Suzuna reached into her shell and pulled out V-shape black sunglasses and donned it on her face. "There. Now I feel like a badass," Suzuna declared as she turned and faced her opponent. "Squirtle Squad Powers, please don't let me down. Wish me luck Onee-chan."_

_ With speed Misaki didn't even knew her sister possessed, Suzuna charged towards Volcarona. The battlefield soon became of blur of water, fire, bubbles, and wind. The crowd was cheering at the action, while Misaki could barely see. She was concentrating on holding her dress down to prevent her panties from showing due to the wind. _

_ One of the attacks-Volcarona or Suzuna's, she couldn't tell-caused the arena to rumble. The rumbling was so great Misaki lost her footing! This caused her to fall backwards. She found herself falling from a great height. There was no time to be concern about her modesty. Her arms flailed in the air and she screamed. _

_ Above her, there was a dark figure that dived down in her direction. Misaki screamed again and closed her eyes. She felt a gust of wind breezing in her face, then strong arms wrapping her frame._

_ Misaki slowly opened her eyes. "Usui?" she called out and his gripped on her was tighter. "Yeah. It's all right. I got you Misa-chan. You're safe now," he crooned softly._

"_Usui," she began._

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

* * *

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

She jolted by the loud sound of her cell phone. Scrambling to her desk, she grabbed it and looked at her messages. One new message from the alien. Sent at 3:30am. Misaki looked at her clock and groaned. 4:10am. He sent a text message forty minutes ago? When does this alien get any sleep?

She would love to ignore the message, but if he's sending it to her at a ridiculous time, then it's best to see what he wants.

**From: The Alien**

**Misa-chan, for today's excursion, please wear comfortable clothing and tennis shoes. I will be at your house by 6:30am~**

**3 Your Master**

6:30am?! That means she had an hour to rest before she can wake up and prepare for today. She set the alarm on the cellphone and went back to sleep. This time, there were no dreams of Pokémon battles.

Around 6:15am, she was ready to go. Dressed in a casual top, capris, and wearing tennis shoes, Misaki was more or less prepared for today's battle. She waited in her living room when she received a text message stating Usui was outside. It was show time.

She locked the front door behind her and found Usui leaning casually at the front gate. He was dressed in a similar fashion as Misaki. On his shoulder, he was carrying a strapped cooler. Good. He has lunch, possibly dinner and breakfast as well.

"Buenos días," he greeted. "¿Estás cansada?" He tilted his head at an angle.

She scoffed. "You know I can't understand what your saying."

"No te preocupes cariño," Usui replied. "Ahora, ¿estás lista?"

She stared at him blankly. Misaki was certain he asked her a question. "Sure?"

Usui grabbed her hand. "¡Vamanos!" he declared as he led the way.

The two were off for another crazy adventure.


End file.
